Switcharoo
by AnuhdahPerson
Summary: Bucky, Pietro and Rhody have an electric box accident. Now the Avengers have to deal with the resulting effect. Based off the Avengers Assemble TV series; Season 2 Ep. 8, Head to Head.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning! Contains Avengers OOC. Especially Vision. And Jarvis lives. If you don't like Out of Character Avengers then do not read this story! You have until the end of this sentence to leave.**_

* * *

I. Tournaments Are Fun

"You're getting slow, 'old man!'" laughed Bucky Barns. He dodged Steve's fist and returned it with a kick.

"Hey, it's 2015," reminded Steve. "And we are the same age."

Bucky stopped sparring. "We are? I guess my memory hasn't recall-oomf!" He flew across the room.

Above the training/sparring, leaning over the rail, was Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Falcon, War Machine, Vision, Quicksilver, Scarlett Witch, Ant-Man, and Bruce Banner. The New and Old Avengers were having a sparring tournament. And because Cap insisted, The Winter Soldier was part of the fun, too. But that left them with an uneven number of competitors. Bruce said he wouldn't fight because of the 'other guy' and after lots of objections, the others agreed.

"They're pretty equally matched," said Rhody.

Thor nodded. "Agreed. It will be a valiant effort to beat the other."

"Yeah," drawled Scott Lang. "Uh, can you speak English next time?"

Natasha and Clint went to the hologram showing the bracket. This was the first fight and they wee becoming bored. After this match, it would be Iron Man vs. Ant-Man. Then Scarlett Witch vs. Falcon, Quicksilver vs. Thor (it was pretty obvious who would win that one (at least, that's what the former S.H.I.E.L.D agents thought)), War Machine vs. Vision, and, of course, Black Widow vs. Hawkeye.

Suddenly Bucky pinned Steve down. Tony began the five second countdown. When five seconds had passed and Steve couldn't get up Bucky was declared winner. The Avengers erupted into cheers while Jarvis added Bucky's name to the next round.

Now for Iron Man vs. Ant-Man. "Really?" Snorted Tony as he suited up. "This should be a piece of cake."

"Ooh! I love cake!" Yelled Scott.

Jarvis was the one who started the fight. Immediately Ant-Man shrank. He called on his ants to block Iron Man's scanners. The Avengers watched, bug-eyed (hehe, get it?).  
At some point, Ant-Man was stuck in Iron Man's hand. He grew and sent Tony flying to the wall. "I'll admit. This is a pretty fair fight," said the billionaire.

But the little ants failed and Tony won. As Tony did his victory dance, Jarvis updated the board and Scott scooped up his injured friends. He headed immediately for his lab to heal some of the survivors.

The next rounds went by fairly fast. Wanda dominated the field, Pietro couldn't be seen, Vision was kicked out for summoning Mjölnir (otherwise he would have won) and Natasha had no problem pinning Clint.

And so the next round proceeded. Iron Man lost to The Winter Soldier, Pietro ran circles around his sister, and War Machine somehow bested Natasha.

"That leaves three. Does this mean a looser will have to participate again? Cause I'm totally up for it!" Shouted Vision.

"Or we just have them all fight at the same time," suggested Bruce. Everyone voted for Bruce's idea and Vision pouted.

The fight started. The Avengers cheered when Rhody knocked Quicksilver over. They groaned as War Machine smashed the speeder against the wall. They winced when The Winter Soldier stabbed his robotic arm into War Machine's face.

This fight went on even longer then the Captain America vs. Bucky. And at the moment, it looked like it wasn't going to end. It might just be an endurance battle. Meanwhile Scott returned from his lab and placed little cameras on his ants. That way they could see the battle from all angles.

Bucky was thrown into Quicksilver. The X-man got up and ran laps around the arena, punching each opponent as he ran by. Angered, Bucky tried to punch Quicksilver. His missed. Pietro taunted "Nyah Nyah! You can't hit me! You can't hit-OW!" His smashed right into the grey iron man. Both Rhody and Bucky tried to take advantage of this and went to punch their speedy friend. But Quicksilver was too fast. He started running again. So Bucky stuck out his leg. Somehow Pietro missed that and tripped over it. He smashed right into the control panel.

"Oops," he said as the panel began to generate electricity. Beams of electricity shot around the room, touching all the Avengers.

"AUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Tony, Thor, Steve, Rhody, Wanda, Bucky, Pietro, Scott, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce screamed.

"Great job, Bucky!" Shrieked Vision.

* * *

 _ **Lol haven't watched the Winter Soldier yet so we'll see how this goes.**_

 ** _Ask Siri this: 'Can I call you Jarvis?'_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes I know**_ _**it's not Monday. But the weekend is when I usually like to post so here's the next part!**_

 _ **Forgot to add this in the last chapter. I don't own Marvel or any partnership. And I don't own this story. My brain does.**_

* * *

II. Unless Otherwise Stated

Bucky opened his eyes. He was on his face on the floor. Feeling sore all over, he rolled to his back.

The world was spinning everywhere. Bucky tried to remember what happened before he went unconscious. There were the Avengers…some party…games…a tournament…oh yeah, a tournament. They had been fighting each other and he tripped Quicksilver who slammed into the control panel. So what exactly happened?

He shifted so he was laying on his side. He was still in the arena along with his buddy, Cap, and the assassin Black Widow. Wait, wasn't he fighting Quicksilver and War Machine?

Too tired to wake them up and ask he went back to staring at the ceiling. He tried to recall his adventures with Cap in WWII. Yet again, his memory was failing him.

A THUD! snapped Bucky out of his thoughts. "Ouch!" Squealed Thor. Bucky sat up and saw Falcon had fallen off the above hanger and into the fighting arena. But hadn't Thor spoken? Maybe Falcon-

"Unngg," groaned Thor as Falcon stood up. "That is not how I planned awakening." Bucky blinked. Falcon was lip-syncing Thor! Since when did the Avengers decide to pull a trick like that?

"Sam? Thor?" Said Bucky.

Falcon turned his head. He leaped 20 yards in the air. "Odin's Beard! Sorcery!"

"What?! What?!" Bucky looked at his hands. He had normal hands with black gloves on. Frantically the Winter Soldier examined what he could see of himself. He was wearing a black and red (mostly red) suit. A utility belt with a red button in the center wrapped around him.

"Why do you have the voice of James Buchanan?" Said Thor.

"Why are you dressed up as Sam?" Asked Bucky.

Falcon inspected himself. "Great googly moogly!" Cried Thor's voice. "Let us wake the others and see if they had the same thing happen!"

"Good idea," said Bucky. "One question. Who am I?"

"You are the Man of Ants with James Buchanan's voice!"

Bucky groaned. Thor was so hard to cope with. How many times has he told the guy to call him Bucky? He and Thor went around waking the others.

When they were all awake and the crisis was revealed the Old and New Avengers checked their new body out. "This is totally rad!" Screeched Clint's voice, which was in Quicksilver's body. He ran laps around the room. Meanwhile the real Quicksilver voice came from the body of Captain America.

"Say Bucky boy!" Said Pietro/Steve. "How do you do on this fine day?" He went over and thwacked the Winter Soldier's back.

"Really?" Came Black Widow's voice. "I'm the Winter Soldier?!"

"That's not how I greet my friends…" said Steve voice from Wanda's form.

"This is so weird," said Bruce's voice as he studied the body of Vision.

"Are you kidding me?!" Shouted Iron Man. "I get to be War Machine! How cool is that?!"

"Actually, come to think of it, that's really disturbing you get to be me," pointed out Rhody. "And of course, I get to be the assassin lady."

Bucky groaned. "This is insane! We need to figure out who's who! Does anyone have a method on how to do that?"

"Yeah," said Quicksilver/Hawkeye. "Put name tags on. Like mine would say 'Hello! I'm Clint!' and so forth."

"Dude!" Shouted Iron Man's body. "I get to be my dad! How awesome is that!"

"That's just awesome, Vision," grumbled Scott who was now Thor. "Bucky, you better be really nice to my buddies! If you squash one I'm squashing you when we fix this!"

Bucky put his hands up in surrender. "I don't even know how to use your powers."

"Eeep!" Squeaked the real voice of Wanda. "I'm the Hulk!"

"How fun," drawled Sam. "And I am Hawkeye."

"Don't you dare mess up my bow!" Snapped Quicksilver/Hawkeye.

The Avengers began quarreling. Bucky began to make notes on who was who but he knew it would be nearly impossible unless someone spoke. He wondered how they would do with each other's powers. This was going to be one interesting ride.

What he was most worried about didn't have to do with learning each other's powers. It was the fact Natasha might destroy his awesome robotic hand.

* * *

 _ **Quick note: In this chapter everyone is in someone's else's body and has their powers (duh). So might as well tell you how the names will work. For example, Hawkeye is Quicksilver. I'm going to use the body of the Avenger first (Quicksilver) then who's voice is coming out (Hawkeye). Thus, Quicksilver/Hawkeye.**_

 _ **Does that make any sense? Because I probably need a better explanation.**_

 ** _Also, DID YOU KNOW BUCKY IS UNDERLINED RED IN THE DOCUMENT MAKER? Why is that not a real word?! Now I feel sad. Pietro is one thing but BUCKY? I suppose it goes along with Hawkeye, Rhody, Romanoff and Odinson._**

 _ **P.S. You might need a piece of paper to write down these names. Or I'll make a cheat sheet in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heeeyy y'all! You get a chapter a few days early because I'm not here on the weekend! So here goes!**_

* * *

III. Then It Gets Real Weird

The Avengers moped around in the tower. Bruce tried to get angry and Iron Man/Vision was doing very good at helping. But when Iron Man/Vision deleted some gamma data and Bruce did get angry nothing extreme happened. At least gamma monster wise. Vision/Hulk sent out a beam from the Reality Gem, making Iron Man/Vision wish he never had done that. Quickly he hit the undo button and everything was fixed.

"This is madness!" Cried Falcon/Thor. "Not only can I not pick up Mjölnir but I do not have any skill with flying as a bird."

"It's not that hard, to be honest, Thor," said the real Falcon. "At least you are used to flying without vehicles. That would have been a different story."

"Aye," nodded Thor.

"Come on, y'all, it cain't be that hard!" Clint said, trying to mimic a southern accent.

"Why are you trying to sound like a cowboy?" Asked Natasha.

"Hey, pardner. I'm tryin' t' mimic muh stable hand Quicky."

"Quicky?!" Pietro glared at Clint. "Really? And I do not sound like that."

"You're right. You sound more like and Englishman." As he said that he tried to copy a British accent.

"Shut up Clint!" Natasha scolded.

"Yeah!" Yelled the other Avengers.

"You guys have no fun." Clint's voice went back to normal.

"I know, we're not fun," Bucky drawled.

While Clint pouted and the others tried to figure out who was who, War Machine/Iron Man was inspecting the panel the full Quicksilver had smashed into. Tony knew he hadn't built a machine to do that. So why did everyone switch bodies? The last thing he remember was everyone being electrocuted. But everyone had been electrocuted at least once before (courtesy of Thor). This whole thing didn't make the least bit of sense.

Finally the billionaire threw his hands up. "Anyone an expert in body transformation?" Everyone shook their head.

"What if we are just shape shifted temporary permanently?" Said Wanda.

"What does that mean?" Asked Scott.

Falcon/Thor was pondering over this. "My brother is a shapeshifter. We could-"

"No!" Cried the Old Avengers. "Keep Loki out of this!" Snapped Steve. Thor sulked. The New Avengers and Bucky decided it was best not to ask about the situation.

So all went back to laying around and moping. Vision counted everyone and said "There are 13 of us. 13 is unlucky and unlucky means there is no rainbow. And no rainbow means no pot of gold at the end. And no gold means Asgard does not exist. And if Asgard does not exist Thor is not real. If Thor is not real he is responsible to this crime!"

"Puny logic," growled Bruce. "Don't try and copy the 'Ask Siri why fire trucks are red' cheat."

"Hey hey hey big guy," Iron Man/Vision said defensively. "No need to get all zappy with the infinity stone."

Vision/Hulk got zappy with the infinity stone. As he chased his borrowed body's real soul Tony went back to trying to finding a cure.

"This is the most complex thing ever! The only thing I know that could cause this is the Mind Stone," he said.

"I have the Reality Stone," noted Vision. "Except it's on him."

"Hulk hate puny Iron Man!" Vision/Hulk caught the armored android and punched in the face.

"That hurt!" Whined Vision.

Ant-Man/Winter Soldier groaned. "Oh for the love of Deadpool WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND LET THE GENIUS THINK!" Screeched Bucky.

"It's his fault!" Shouted Vision and Hulk. They pointed an accusing finger at each other.

* * *

 ** _Speaking of it... ask Siri these things!_**

 ** _Why are fire trucks red?_**

 ** _What's 0 divided by 0?_**

 ** _Is Santa Clause real?_**

 ** _What does the Fox say?_**

* * *

 _ **As requested by Loki mumu here's the cheat sheet! Note that it only lasts a few more chapters.**_

 ** _Body: - - - - - Mind:_**

 ** _Ant-Man = Winter Soldier_**

 ** _Thor = Ant-Man_**

 ** _Falcon_** ** _= Thor_**

 ** _Hawkeye = Falcon_**

 _ **Quicksilver = Hawkeye**_

 ** _Captain America = Quicksilver_**

 ** _Scarlett Witch = Captain America_**

 ** _Hulk = Scarlett Witch_**

 ** _Vision = Hulk_**

 ** _Iron Man = Vision_**

 ** _War Machine = Iron Man_**

 ** _Black Widow = War Machine_**

 ** _Winter Soldier = Black Widow_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forget it. From now on chapters will be uploaded on hump day.**_

* * *

IV. When Things Go Wrong, Loose Someone

"Loki's scepter had the Mind Stone," said Natasha. "Do you still have that scan from it? You know, the one you put in Ultron."

"Good thinking," said Tony. "That is actually a pretty good idea." He reached over and patted Black Widow's back.

"Can you please stop?" Asked Rhody.

"Why? I-oh. Sorry." Tony withdrew his War Machine hand.

"Hey, I got a question for all ya," said Clint. "Who likes the body they've switched into?"

"Technically I'm just in my suit and a different body form," said War Machine/Iron Man. "So I'm nothing really different."

"I can't go fast anymore," whined Pietro. Then he smiled. "But this shield is epic!"

"So what do I do with your power?" Asked Steve to Wanda.

"Literally anything," answered Wanda. "You can look into people's thoughts and show them their worst fear. Or you can tear apart anything with a few flicks of your hand. Or you can throw things. Just be warned; hold something too long and it rebounds on you."

"This hammer doesn't like me!" Shouted Thor/Ant-Man as Mjölnir pounded his head. "And no one's even holding it! Thor, how come Mjölnir is pounding my head without anyone hanging on to it?"

"Mjölnir does not think me worthy anymore," moaned Falcon/Thor.

"You're not helping!"

Sam was rummaging through Clint's arrows. "I didn't know you had a tickling arrow."

"I only use it on Natasha."

The Winter Soldier/Black Widow glared. "Shut up for once, Clint!"

Tony counted everyone to make sure they were sill there. "Where's Cap's friend?"

"Bucky?" Steve's eyes widened. "Who's body is he in?"

They began to do a body and voice check. Everyone knew the Hulk was Vision and Vision was Iron Man. But that was about it. So they all re-introduced themselves again.

"Wait!" Shouted Scott, grabbing Mjölnir's handle and slamming it to the ground. "I don't see myself! Winter Soldier was me!"

"Jarvis, scan the floor. The rest of us, don't move!" Commanded Steve.

Jarvis did as he was told. "Bucky Barns, aka Ant-Man, has fallen into the battle arena and sucked into the ventilation system."

"Shut down the ventilation!" Snapped Steve.

"Right away."

"Whoever is Tony and Rhody, get communications up with Barns. I'm going to get him out of there," commanded the former Ant-Man.

"You don't have your shrinking powers," noted Natasha.

"Doesn't mean I can't talk to the ants."

Meanwhile in the vents Bucky was thrown helplessly around by the air in the vents. Suddenly it stopped and he face planted. Being Ant-Man wasn't very fun. He sat on the cold metal, wondering how to get out of here. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. "Not doing bad for your first time."

"Who's there!?" Demanded Bucky. Then he recognized the voice. "Dang it, Scott. Where are you weapons on this thing?"

"You are the weapon! We're coming to get you out of there."

"Will you get out of my head?"

"Not unless you take the helmet off and I wouldn't recommend it."

"Fine," grumbled Bucky. "What do I do?"

"Stay right there. Sending transportation. Scott Lang out."

"Wait, Scott! Scott are you still there?" Bucky swore. Then he cursed himself for swearing. He wondered what Scott's idea of transportation would be. It was probably going to be a group of ants.

And he was right. Three ants appeared and so did Scott's voice. "Okay all you have to do is get on an ant and they'll take you out."

"But they're slimy!"

"Hey! I'm taking that as a full insult for my friends! Maybe I'll just leave you down there. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

"Nononono!" Squawked Bucky. "I'll listen to you! I'll get on the ants!"

"Yay!" Scoot cheered. "Just don't poke their eyes. They'll bite you for that."

"Fine." Bucky did as he told. The ants were much easier to ride then horses were. They crawled out of the vents and over to Thor's (ahem, Scott's) foot.

"Awesome. Now press the red button in your left hand." The former Ant-Man instructed. Bucky did so and he resumed to normal size. "Hooray! My body is alive!"

"Shut up," muttered Bucky.

* * *

 ** _There was no real reason for this chapter. I just wanted Bucky to get lost with Ant-Man's powers. Wait... my conscious is saying ( SPOILER ALERT! DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SPOILERS EXISTED IN FANFICTIONS! ESPECIALLY ONES THAT AREN'T FINISHED YET!) that it's foreshadowing the rest of the story line. So yeah. Bye. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy Labor Day! Just for that here's another chapter.**_

* * *

V. But No One Listens To Vision

"Avengers I think I have a plan to reverse us to normal!" Shouted Vision. Everyone ignored him. Quicksilver/Hawkeye was beating Captain America/Quicksilver at a video game, Hulk/Scarlett Witch was learning to smash properly (thanks to Vision/Hulk), Winter Soldier/Black Widow and Black Widow/War Machine were arguing while War Machine/Iron Man was trying to split them up, Falcon/Thor was laughing at Thor/Ant-Man trying to pick up Mjölnir and Scarlett Witch/Captain America was doing hexes on Hawkeye/Falcon and Ant-Man/Winter Soldier.

"Guys!" Vision shouted again.

"Shut up, Vision. No one likes you!" Clint snapped. "Yeeeaaahh! Highest score again! Aw man your power is awesome! I move so fast!"

"I would have beat you if I DIDN'T HAVE THIS PUNY POWER!" Screeched Pietro.

"Hey!" Hissed Captain America. In his anger he set off a spell that caused Thor to shoot out Falcon's wing blades. They struck a control panel and killed everything in it.

"Jarvis shutting down. All communications; shutting down. Defense systems; shutting down. Power generators; shutting down. Main reactor; offline. Online friends; defriending. All technology in Stark tower, shutting down." Then Jarvis shut up and the tower went black.

Tony checked his phone but it was dead. "Jarvis, you're evil."

Iron Man and Vision turned on their reactor beams. The group glared at Thor. "He made me do it!" Thor shouted pointing accusingly at Steve.

"No it was Pietro!" Snapped Steve.

"No it was Clint!" Yelled Pietro.

"No it was Vision!" Clint screamed.

"Me? It was Bucky if by anything!" Vision said defensively.

"Why me?" Bucky asked.

"You're the one who tripped Quicky and made him change bodies in the first place!"

"Wrong!" Bucky retorted. "It was Jarvis's fault for issuing the tournament!"

"You can't blame someone who's not online!" Tony growled.

"Then its Tony's fault for even creating Jarvis!" Roared Scott.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Are you blaming me?! I think it's your fault that you…you… had to go save Bucky from the vents!"

"That was a heroic act!"

"I can do better!"

"Fine then I'll blame Hawkeye!"

"Why me again?!" Whined Hawkeye. "It's Natasha's fault for being with S.H.I.E.L.D!"

Natasha grumbled. "How does that have to do anything with this situation? You and I were both S.H.I.E.L.D agents."

"It's your turn to blame," said Wanda.

"Well then I blame it on Fury for even starting the Avengers."

"Fury's not even here," pointed out Sam.

"Then it's Loki's fault for making Fury put together the Avengers," said Bruce.

"I shall defend my brother and put the blame upon James's head!" Screamed Thor.

"Hey!" Both Rhody and Bucky shouted. Then they stared at each other. "Which James?" Asked Rhody.

"That one." Thor pointed to War Machine.

"Man, that ain't fair! I didn't do anything!"

"You were in the fight when the panel switched our bodies."

Rhody pouted. Then a sly smile spread on his assassin face. "I'll bet it's all Thor's fault." Thor whined. Before he could deny Rhody kept going. "He did just set off the panel to shut Jarvis down and he's the oldest."

"Impossible!" Thundered Thor. "I shall blame it on Wanda for her power!"

"My power is currently to be a Hulk!" Wanda snapped.

"Yeah!" Shouted Pietro. "And her real power is on Captain America!"

No one noticed Vision head to the controls and rewrite the panel to reboot Jarvis. The blame had gone to Scott because he had Thor's power without the Mjölnir. Scott was now blaming it on Sam just because.

Vision rerouted all the wires in the control box. Then he built a cannon and aimed it at the Avengers. He typed a special code and skipped over to the Avengers. The cannon began to warm up and the Avengers were oblivious to it.

At the last moment Pepper Potts and Jane Foster walked in the door with a border collie dog. "We can hear you shouting 20 floors below!" Complained Jane.

"Forgive me, my Lady Friend," said Falcon/Thor.

"Get ou-!" Started Vision. Too late. The cannon went off and zapped everyone including Jane and Pepper.

" _ **AUUUUGGGHHHHH!"**_ Screamed the New Avengers, Old Avengers, Bucky and Jane.

"You're messing up my hair!" Screeched Pepper.

* * *

 _ **Just in case you have't noticed, there is a lot of screaming and screeching and shouting. Wouldn't want to live in Avengers Tower if this was true.**_

 _ **If you just got used to who was who, guess what? Next chapter, everyone switches! Which only lasts a short time before another switch. So brace yourself.**_

 _ **Jarvis's 'Online friends; defriending' comes from Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel. Watch it. It may seem like it's kiddish (which it is) but it's Marvel. So heh. Watch**_

 _ **By the way, the entire story is done. So should I upload chapters every week or continue on the random days? Or what? Everyday seems a little much so that's out of question.**_

 ** _Why can I never remember to put this in every chapter?! I don't own Marvel nor any partnership with it. All characters except the border collie are Marvel's._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey y'all! Out for the weekend again so here's 'anuhdah' chapter! I don't own Marvel nor any partnership with it. All characters except the border collie are theirs. (Hey look! I remembered the copyright part!)**_

* * *

VI. And Bucky Doesn't Know How to Work Technology

Bucky blinked. Now what just happened? The first thing he checked was his body. Hooray! The Winter Soldier was back together, baby! Bucky checked his voice. Yep. He was 100% the Winter Soldier.

Everyone else stood up. "Voice check!" Shouted Bucky. "Everyone say a sentence!" To his excitement all the Avengers and Pepper and Jane had their normal voices. "We're fixed!" Bucky shouted. He ran over to Vision, grabbed his shoulders and shook them. "We're actually fixed and it's all thanks to you Vision!"

Vision blinked confused. "Dude, my name is not Vision."

Bucky's eyes snapped wide open. He let go of the Android. "Okayyyy, um. Name check now, I suppose. Who's Vision?"

Sam raised his hand. "Meeeee!"

The Winter Soldier face palmed. Now what had happened? "Who's Sam?"

"Over here!" Rhody hopped and down excitedly.

"Rhody?"

"Yeah man!" Squawked Pepper.

Well this was gonna be hard. Everyone had their right bodies and voices but the minds had been switched. Yet for some reason his hadn't. Bucky wondered why he wasn't part of the loop.

"Who's Pepper?" He asked.

"That would be me," answered Natasha.

"And Natasha?"

"Here!" squawked Tony.

"And who would be Tony?"

"Me!" Shouted Scott.

Bucky sighed. "The rest of you say your name."

"I'm Steve Rogers," said Wanda.

"Clint Barton," Jane squealed.

"I am Jane Foster!" Boomed Thor.

"Wanda Maximoff!" Shouted Clint.

"Bruce Banner!" Shouted Pietro.

"Pietro!" chimed Steve.

"Scott Lang!" Bruce yelled.

"Arf!" Barked the border collie (who's name was Tup).

"And I am Thor," said Vision. He summoned Mjölnir to him. The Avengers began to converse with each other, leaving the Winter Soldier time to think for himself. It was strange to think he was the only one normal. Besides the border collie. He was never the normal one.

Bucky noticed the cannon pointing straight at the group. He wandered over to it and inspected it. He saw a giant red button that read Reboot. Maybe that would change them back. He pressed it.

Instead Jarvis came back online. "Hello, Mr. Barns. How may I be of assistance?"

"You can help by switching my friends back to normal."

"Oh no," Jarvis said sarcastically. "What happened now?"

"There was lightning and it went zap then arguing and then it went boom and then a flash and then they can and then this went boom and then they're back but not back!" Bucky explained.

A message appeared in the screen. "..."

"What the heck does that mean?!" Screamed Bucky. "Stupid technology!" With his robotic arm he smashed the control panel. The cannon began to warm up and Bucky heard the whirring sound. "Uh oh," whimpered Bucky.

A laser shot out of the cannon. It hit the New and Old Avengers, Jane and Pepper and Tup. Bucky watched as it ricochet off the wall and the next thing he knew, he was in the laser.

"Another cannon beam?!" Shouted Iron Man (who thought he was Black Widow). "Clint! Is this you're doing?"

Jarvis witnessed the scene through the tower cameras. Another message appeared on a screen.

"I need some popcorn."

* * *

 ** _Bam! Jarvis kills the chapter!_**

 ** _Cheat for anyone who wants to know exactly who was who. It doesn't really matter anymore. They're all changing again._**

 _ **Body- - - Who they think they are**_

 _ **Bucky = Bucky**_  
 _ **Scott = Tony**_  
 _ **Tony = Natasha**_  
 _ **Natasha = Pepper**_  
 _ **Pepper = Rhody**_  
 _ **Rhody = Sam**_  
 _ **Sam = Vision**_  
 _ **Vision = Thor**_  
 _ **Thor = Jane**_  
 _ **Jane = Clint**_  
 _ **Clint = Wanda**_  
 _ **Wanda = Steve**_  
 _ **Steve = Pietro**_  
 _ **Pietro = Bruce**_  
 _ **Bruce = Scott**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Happy Hump Day! Now for a little Steve Rogers._**

* * *

 _VII. Poor Steve hates fleas_

Steve squealed. He was back to normal! Body, voice, mind, all of it! He was officially Captain America! Steve couldn't help but whoop with joy. He ran over to Tony and shook up. "Tony! We're fixed! Get up! You too, Thor!" He went around to all the Avengers and the two women and shook them awake.

Tony was the first to get up. "For the Greater Better of New York, Steve, what's the point in waking me up?" It was then that he noticed he was 100% genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. "Hooray! Thanks for waking me up, Stevie Wonder!"

Again they did their voice and check mind. Wanda used her magic to look into others minds and check if they had the correct mind.

The only ones that hadn't woken yet were Scott and Tup. Scott was curled up in a tight ball. Clint went over and shook him. "Scottie, wake up! It's fun time and you're back to Ant-Man!"

Scott woke up. He rolled over on his back and suspended his arms and legs above his body. "Uhhhh," said Clint. Scott snorted at him. "I think something's wrong with our bug friend!" Clint announced.

Pietro ran over. "Hey! Get up!" He shouted into Scott's ear. Scott switched to lying on his stomach and stretched his arms and legs out as far as he could. Then he rose to…all fours.

Meanwhile Thor was successful in waking Tup. Tup stood on his hind legs and said "Hey every buggy! What's up!"

"Arf!" Shouted Scott Lang.

The Avengers stared wide eyed. Tup just spoke with Scott's voice. "What's with the blank stares?" Asked Tup. Meanwhile Scott was trying to itch behind his ear with his foot. "Guys?"

"I've gone insane. Again." Rhody galloped out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

Sam looked at the group. "Alright, y'all. Who's responsible for this?" The Avengers all pointed at each other.

Suddenly Scott barked. He ran off. "Cap! Thor! Tup-er-Scott! After him!" Sam cried. Steve, Thor and Tup/Scott obeyed. The minute they were gone Sam and Tony began to try to make something that could fix Ant-Man.

The chase lasted a long time and finally Tup gave up. "I'm tired! I'm not a super soldier or Norsey God who has N number of stamina. So I'm leaving ya. PEACE!" With that he abandoned the chase.

"Stupid mortal," Thor muttered.

"Come on! Let's get him!" Steve urged.

How a human on all fours could outrun Steve and Thor, they never knew. Eventually they outsmarted him and Scott/Tup ran right into Steve. "Arf!" Since he was missing the dog tail Scott wagged his butt.

"Come on, Scott. Let's go," Steve said. He picked up the dog-human. Thor came over to look at their friend closer.

"May I ask what that is?" Thor pointed to something in Scott's hair.

"What?" Steve looked at it closer. It was a flea. "EEEE-YIIII!" Steve dropped Scott who ran off again. "Scott has fleas?!"

"Fleas?" Thor asked. "What of this 'fleas' causes you to drop our friend and allows him to hide again?"

"Fleas are bad, Thor!" Steve cried. "They suck your blood!"

"Oh." The Norse god watched as Steve stood pretty much paralyzed. "Um, if you're not going to move, I shall chase our fleeing flea." Thor chuckled at himself and ran off in the direction Scott went.

Back in the training arena room Tup returned to the group. "Sorry y'all," he drawled. "But them doggie too fast for me legs."

"You do know you are a dog on his hind legs, right?" Asked Wanda causing Tup to look himself over.

"Naaawwwww, yer mighty funny, woman!"

Tony face palmed along with Sam. The two tech guys (and Pepper) were trying to invent a dog-human converter. So far it hasn't been tested but Jarvis said it wasn't going to work. "If by anything, it would turn everyone into dogs," the invisible robot said.

"You know what we need?" Said Vision excitedly. "We need my brother!"

"No!" Shouted everyone while Hulk punched the purple person, sending him into the next room. "No Ultron!"

"Ultron?" Bucky looked confused. Sam summarized the Ultron breakout.

Just then Steve burst through the door. "Scott has fleas!" He shrieked.

"No I don't!" Snapped Tup defensively.

"He meant Tup," Natasha said quickly.

"Oh."

Pepper looked dumbfounded. "Did they transfer over to Sco-Tup during the mind change?"

"Probably," Tony said. "But I had no idea that our super soldier was freaked out by fleas."

"They're worse then HYDRA and that's saying a lot!" Steve snapped.

Jane groaned. "I thought I checked Tup's coat before coming here! I guess I didn't pay enough attention."

"No offense," started Pepper. "But except when it comes to astronomy you don't pay attention to a lot of things."

Jane growled and balled up her fist. Bruce leaped between the two women, arms outstretched. "We don't need fighting in the tower. Our main focus is to fix our ant friend."

Suddenly Thor burst in holding Scott. "I have found the Man who is an Ant but thinks he's a dog!"

"We heard he's got fleas," Bucky said, smirking as he watched Steve tense up.

"Why are fleas such a problem to the Man of America?" Thor asked, shutting the door.

"Try being frozen in ice for 70 years!" Snapped Steve. Thor sneered evilly and carried Scott/Tup towards Steve.

"Say Hello to the nice infested flea friend!" He teased.

Steve yelped and hid behind Bucky. "Save me Bucky!" Bucky just rolled his eyes. Laughing, Thor put Scott/Tup down and let him run around.

Vision stared at Scott the Human Dog. He reached down and patted Scott's head. "Good boy." Scott bit him. _**"YOOOWWWWW-EEEEEYYYY!"**_ Vision screamed. "Bad human! Bad human! Help! I'm gonna bleed to death!"

Wanda moaned. "Vision you're and Android. You don't bleed."

Vision stopped screaming. He looked himself over. "Oh yeah. Heh, now I feel stupid."

* * *

 _ **Gotta love Vision.**_

 _ **This chapter is based off the Flintstones (write 'Dino!' if you know what that is at this very moment!). In one episode, the Flintstones and their pet dinosaur Dino swap bodies.**_

 _ **OKay, its bed time**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously on Switcharoo, Scott Lang thinks he's a dog.**_

 _ **I don't own Marvel or and partnership with it.**_

* * *

Scott growled at Vision. Tup laughed and whistled, calling the human dog over to him. "Dunno why you're calling him the human dog." He said happily.

"Are. You. KIDDING ME?!" Screeched Hawkeye. The others told him to be quiet.

"Remember Tup thinks he's Scott and vise verse," hissed Widow.

Thor was looking at the machine that switched the two. "Is this not the time when you say 'Reboot!' Man of Iron?"

"Not now Thor," grumbled Tony. He paused then ran over to the machine, shoving Thor to the side. "Thor you're a genius! Okay, Tup, Scott, stand near Jane."

"What?!" Jane shouted. "You're not gonna switch their mind into my body are you?" Tup/Scott picked up Scott/Tup and carried him over.

"No Jane. You can move now," said Tony. He quickly rearranged some wires. Then he tied an electric wire around Mjölnir's handle. "Thor! Give me some energy. Everyone else get behind me!" Thor summoned his lightning and everyone either ran out of the room or where Tony had told them.

The Lightning shot down the wire and hit the cannon. Tony aimed it towards Tup and Scott just before electricity poured out of it. The lightning shot all over the room, blinding everyone. "Yaaaaaahhhh!" Wailed the dog.

"Aooooowwwww!" Howled the human.

Tony let them be electrocuted for a minute or so before telling the Asgardian to shut it down. When everything was over and smoke was cleared Pietro and Wanda hurried over to check on them.

Wanda woke them with her powers. "Scott! You awake?!" Pietro shouted.

Scott sat up. He rubbed his eyes. "What happened..?" He moaned. The Avengers cheered.

"Scott Lang is officially Scott Lang!" Cheered Pepper.

Scott blinked. He studied the room. "Seriously what happened?" The Maximoff's summarized what happened. When they were finished Ant-Man said "So everything's back to normal?"  
"Arf!" Tup barked.

"I must be seeing double," said Scott as he rubbed his eyes again.

"Double?" Asked Pepper.

"Yes. Why are there two Natasha Romanoff's?"

The Avengers, Bucky and the girls whipped around to see two exact copies of Natasha. Except the one on the right had a flower in her hair. "You boys are so dead!" Shouted the Natasha to the left, clenching her teeth.

The one on the rift with the flower sighed. She looked like she was in a dreamy state. "Clinty Clinty Clinty Eeee!" She ran over to Clint and hugged him. "Clint!"

"Uhhhh…a little help?" Clint whimpered.

Bucky burst into laughter. "I think we're seeing Natasha's split personalities!"

"Shut up, Barns!" Shouted Natasha 1.

"Oh my god!" Squealed Natasha 2. "He's so cuuuttte!" She ran over and kissed Bucky on the cheek.

 _ **"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!"** _ The Winter Soldier screamed like a little girl. Fits of giggles broke out. Scott, Sam, Vision, Bruce and Clint were on the floor rolling around, Tony was using his cannon as support, Pietro and Wanda were pounding a wall, Steve, Pepper and Jane were dumbfounded and Thor was shouting "I didn't do it!" Natasha 1 was still growling.

Rhody came back in. "What the hel-"

"Language!"

"Sorry Cap."

Natasha 1 grabbed her counterpart. And shook her shoulders, causing her to drop Bucky. "For the sake of S.H.I.E.L.D will you stop obsessing over Bucky?!"

"Thank you!" Shouted Bucky. He scrambled off the floor and ran to the Avengers for cover.

"But I love him!" Whined Natasha 2.

"What about him?" Natasha 1 pointed to Clint.

Natasha 2 looked at him. Then she looked at he Winter Soldier. She began to cry. "I can't choose! They're both so c-cute!" Bucky and Clint fainted.

"How about him?" Natasha 1 began pointing to all the boys in the room

.  
"Too old. Too techno. Too patriotic. Too green. Too much armor. Those are girls. Too purple-"

"Hey!" Shouted Vision.

"-Too much into birds. Too many weapons on the exoskeleton. Too…buggy." Scott growled. Natasha 2 shook her head. "And the last's a dog. No. I like these two! But is so hard to choose!"

Natasha shook her clone again. "You idiot! Both of them are terrible! They would be the worst choice! I would go with someone of decency if I were you! Which, I am, but-oh never mind!"

Jane got between the two Natashas. "Can we just get along? Let's not fight over something as little as-"

 _ **"TONY IF YOU DON'T FIX THIS IN THE NEXT HOUR I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!"**_ Screeched Natasha 1.

"Don't listen to her," assured Natasha 2. "She never means everything she says."

"Um actually she does," Tony whimpered quietly. He began to work on the machine. "Everyone, keep both Natashas on this floor. Give me about two hours-"

 _ **"I SAID ONE HOUR!"**_

"Okay an hour to get this together. Sam, Scott, Bruce, Pepper, Rhody, stay here to help me fix this thing."

"What about me?" Whined Vision.

"Like I said, keep Natasha and Natasha in."

Tony and gang went over to the cannon. Pepper tripped and fell into Sam. Sam slammed on the cannon and it sent out another beam. The beam struck the two Natashas.

Now there were four. The one farthest to the left had a butter knife instead of the assassin knife on her belt. The one next to her had a black dress on and her hair was in pigtails. The one next the that one had the flower in her hair. And the one farthest right had everything Black Widow on her. "Crikey, Tony. You can't do a single thing right!" Screamed the Natasha farthest to the right.

"Cookies! Cupcakes! Ice Cream!" Yelled the one farthest to the left.

"Bucky or Clint? Bucky or Clint? The choice is too hard!" Wailed the third from the left.

The second from left began to sing. "My Little Pony! My Little Pony!"

Tony fainted. The others had their jaws hanging down,

* * *

 _ **For those of you who didn't know this already, Natasha and the Winter Soldier love each other. Meanwhile Clint is just Nat's best friend. (BTW I kind of wish it was Winter Widow (Bucasha, Natucky, Romanarns (I could keep going if you want)) and not Hulktasha (or whatever that ship name is)).**_

 _ **Basically this is from another Phineas and Ferb. Split Personalities is the name of the episode. Go watch it. Then imagine Natasha as the main character instead.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Don't own Marvel and you get another chapter because I aint' here for the weekend. :P_**

* * *

 _IX. Keeping Up With the Romanoffs_

The Natashas split up trough the tower. Quicksilver ran ahead of them and herded them into the family room. The non-tech chosen Avengers joined them.

Wanda used her power to look in their minds. "Steve! Bring Natasha Black Widow to the training room. We're calling her Natasha 1." Steve nodded and lead the Black Widow to the training room. "Vision. Keep Natasha with the butter knife-Natasha 3-out of the fridge and away from all sweets!"

"On it!" Said the purple person.

"Thor, you're job is to keep Natasha 2-the one with the flower-away from Bucky and Clint."

"Of course," Thor said. He stuck out his arm and Natasha 2 ran right into him. "Let us go somewhere else." He said.

"Clint! Bucky!" Screamed Natasha 2.

"And I have Natasha 4. The girly side of Natasha," Wanda finished.

"What about me?" Asked Pietro.

"You're the messenger. You have the hugest job besides the science kids. Tell Jane to keep Bucky and Clint out of the tower. Then make sure all the Natashas are okay. Finally, report what's going on with the Natashas with me and the tech crew."

"Whee!" Squealed Quicksilver. "Brb." He ran out of the room.

Wanda turned and looked at Natasha 4. She had found the paper and crayons and was drawing a garden while wearing down all the pink, green and purple. 'My job is gonna be easy,' thought Wanda. She joined Natasha.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Screamed Natasha 3. She tried to get past Vision but was unsuccessful. "I want a cookie!"

"And I never knew you were obsessed with sweets," Vision muttered. "No cookies. No cake. No sweets. How about an orange?"

"No!" Snapped Natasha 3. She jumped and grabbed his waist. Then she spun around him and flung him over her shoulder. Vision smashed to the ground and Natasha ran to the fridge. Quickly Vision lasered it shut. "You are the worst!" Boomed Natasha 3. She tugged at the wielded fridge door. 'I am going to get such a beating from my dad,' thought Vision

"I know," said he. "Would watermelon suit you?"

"I want a cookie!" She flipped over him and ran towards the cookie jar. Luckily Pietro beat her there. He bolted through the door and snatched the cookie jar up before Natasha 3's very eyes.

"You'd think she was a two year old in an adult body," he commented. He held the cookie jar out towards Vision.

Vision didn't take it. "Bring it to the scientists. And yeah, it seems like Natasha has a two year old side to her." Pietro nodded and left the room and Vision went back to keeping Natasha away from the food.

* * *

Tony and the gang were still working on the cannon when Pietro entered with the cookie jar. "Any scientist hungry?"

"Ohh cookies!" Exclaimed Scott. Everyone grabbed a cookie then Pietro explained why he was leaving the jar here.

"It's fine," said Pepper. "Pietro, could you bring Steve this USB? Tell him to put it in the training programmer. You might have to do it for him anyway."

"Okay!" Said Pietro. "My sister said I happen to be the messenger for the groups so I'm visiting everyone and making sure they're okay."

"While you're at it," Bruce added. "Give this to Jane. She might need it to keep Natasha Obsessed from finding out where they are." He handed Quicksilver a tracker. "It should tell her where Natasha Obsessed is."

"Alright. By the way, they're names are Natasha 1, 2, 3, and 4!" With that he ran off.

* * *

 _ **CRASH!**_  
When did Natasha get strong enough to throw a Norse god? Thor growled and stood back up. He glanced at the Iron Man prototypes he had just crushed and decided to blame that on Hulk.

Natasha 2 bolted out the door, Thor in pursuit. She ran to the little garden Scott had made as a residence for some of his ants. Ignoring all the signs that read 'DO NOT TOUCH MY STUFF!' Natasha hopped into the center of the garden and looked at all the flowers. She began to pluck some. Thor meanwhile flew above and saw all the little ants running for their lives. He didn't blame them.

Thor reached down and picked up Natasha. "I'm not done yet!" Screeched Natasha.

"Indeed you are," Thor grumbled. "Let us go inside and do something else."

"Can we go online and surf the Internet for my future wedding gown?"

"No."

"Hmf."

"But we can eat something."

"I don't wanna eat! I wanna think about my future husband! The first one to take me out for dinner is my spouse!" Natasha kicked and squirmed, trying to free herself. Thor tightened his arm hold.

"Then I shall take you out for dinner," Thor responded. Jane was going to kill him.

 _ **"I DONT WANNA BE YOUR SPOUSE! I WANT CLINT OR BUCKY!"**_

Thor sighed. "I thought you said the first one to take you out to dinner?"

"Well it wasn't meant for you!"

"Boo," Thor drawled. "Fine. We shall search the Net of Inters for the Dress of Bonding. But I get to have an opinion on the style for I know exactly what the Man With Eyes of a Hawk and the Soldier of the Winter like." This wasn't actually true but Thor figured it would be better then nothing.

"Yay!" Squealed Natasha. She hugged Thor and began singing. "This is gonna be the best day of my liiiiiiffe…"

* * *

Steve ducked. He struck out but his fist missed its target. Natasha 1 swung over him and knocked him over. The Super Soldier rolled back to his feet. He dodged her kicks but somehow didn't see her fist and went flying.

"Another win for me!" Teased Natasha 1.

"Yep," Steve said.

Suddenly Quicksilver shot in. "Mail for Steven Rogers!"

"Mail?" Cap looked confused. "When do I get any mail?"

"Yeah. It's USB that Pepper gave me. Said you should plug it into the USB plug." He handed the USB chip over to Steve.

Steve was even more confused. "Tony never told me about a USB." He pressed a button and the plug shot out from inside. "Where exactly does this go?"

"Here." Natasha swiped it from Steve and plugged it in.

"Hello," said Jarvis happily. "Mr. Stark wishes for Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Rogers to try his new training sessions. These are a demo for his upgrade later."

Pietro fell over laughing, his feet kicking so fast they couldn't be seen. "Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Rogers! It sounds like you're at a formal thing!" He was punched in the face by Widow. "Sorry, sorry, you know what? I'm outta here!" The speeder took off.

"We might as well try it," shrugged Steve. "We got nothing better to do."

"Until the tech geniuses finish their invention," finished Natasha. "Has it been an hour yet?"

"Errrr… it's been 10 minutes since we split up."

Natasha chose the 5th level. Immediately electric enemies popped up and the two readied for a fight. Suddenly they were grabbed by a giant metal hand and brought to the ceiling. "Haha," said Jarvis sarcastically. "Too slow!"

"TOOOONNNYYYY!" Screeched Widow and Cap.

* * *

Pietro loped around, checking on everyone again. Vision was reluctantly feeding Natasha 3 a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Natasha 3 looked content at the moment but she had only two bites left before the thing was done.

The minute it was gone she stood up and ran to the fridge. "Djipqmslxk no more food!" Vision grabbed her before she got there.  
"But I'm hungry!"

"You just had five sandwiches, including a giant Burger King one!"

"But I'm hungry! And I want a piece of cake!"

Pietro watched, amused at their bickering. After a while he sped off to check on the science people. They had ate all the cookies and were still working on their invention. Nothing interesting here.

Thor had got Natasha 2 searching for a wedding gown and talking about wedding plans. He looks extremely bored but at least she wasn't trying to find Bucky or Clint.

Speaking of those two, Pietro tracked them to the mall. Clint was sharpening one of his arrows and Bucky was shoplifting and shop-putting-back. Neither paid much attention to Jane who was shoe shopping. Pietro gave the device to Jane before heading back to Avengers Tower.

Steve and Natasha 1 were trying to best Tony's updated version of level 3. They were doing good until the ground came out from under them. "You loose!" Laughed Jarvis. Pietro laughed as the two cursed, Steve cursing then cursing himself for cursing. Well they weren't doing good. Might as well see what his sister was up to.

Wanda was playing dress up dolls with Natasha 4. It felt odd seeing Natasha so girly. She saw Pietro and said "I need to go talk to my brother."

"Okay," said Natasha. "When you're done, can you do my hair?" Pietro's jaw dropped.

"Of course!" Cheered Wanda. She walked over and shut Quicksilver's jaw. "Close your mouth, brother. You'll catch flies."

* * *

 _ **Natasha 2 is singing the song "Best Day of My Life" by American Authors. Of course, you probably already knew that.**_

 _ **Two more chapters left and then this story is done!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey hey hey! Dunno how long it's been since my last upload but here's another chapter. So yeah. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _X. Back To Normal_

"I think we have it!" Chimed Pepper. "All systems go, we can coalesce the Natashas back to the original."

"Awesome!" Cheered Tony. "Can I name it? I dub thee Acala!"

"Wasn't Acala the name of your other Hulkbuster?" Asked Rhody and Pepper.

"Don't question the genius!"

"Two out of four of the Natashas would be willing to come in this room in first command," pointed out Sam. "Natasha Obsessed and Natasha Hungry won't come easily."

"Good point..." Tony pondered over this. "My genius mind will come up with an idea."

"Not with my super duper idea!" Shouted Bruce. "It's called tricking. We know Natasha Obsessed is-well, obsessed with Barnes and Barton. So we tell her they're in here. And then we tell Natasha Hungry they're a gold mine of food in here!"

"What about Natasha Kick-Ass and Natasha the Girl?" Asked Scott.

"Those should come easily."

"Alright then." Rhody clapped his hands. "Let's do this, man!"

"One more question," Tony said. "Once the Natashaa are in here how do we keep them in? Romanoff's agility is part of her and according to Vision via Pietro, Natasha Hungry took him down with agility so she could get to the fridge."

The tech group exchange glances. "We could use War Machine and Iron Man," suggested Rhody.

"We could offer them what they want," said Pepper.

"We could use my ants to trap them in!" Cried Scott.

"Or the Other Guy," shrugged Bruce.

"I think we should use them all," Sam cut in. "I will activate the cannon and the rest of you make sure no Natashas leave."

"Or I'll just trap them with my nets," said Hawkeye. He, Jane and the Winter Soldier were standing at the doorway.

"They don't like shoe shopping," sighed Jane.

"Whatcha' talkin' 'bout?" The Winter Soldier said mockingly. Pepper lost the nose goes and ended up telling the trio everything.

"Hehehe sounds like fun!" Squawked Clint. "Okay guys, here's the plan…"

"Make it quick," Tony butted in. "Because I only have six minutes before Natasha Kick-Ass comes and kicks my ass."

* * *

Clint carefully pushed open the door and peeked in, Bucky trying to see over him. Natasha 2 was still ranting on about wedding plans and Thor was almost asleep.

"Alright, you go in," whispered Clint.

"Me? No way! It was your idea!" Hissed Bucky.

"Yeah? Well according to Wikipedia you're her love interest and I'm her best friend!" Without warning Clint shoved Bucky into the room. The Winter Soldier flew forward and landed on his face. Natasha 2 and Thor jerked their head to look at him.

 _ **"BUCKY!"**_ Screeched Natasha Obsessed. She ran over and hugged him and kissed him.

Bucky took a deep breath to scream. Then he remembered what he agreed on and sighed. "Err, Natasha," he started slowly. "I want to show you something."

Natasha gave a fangirl squeal. "Yes?!"

"Come with me." Thor blinked in confusion as Bucky reluctantly lead the excited Natasha away.

Meanwhile at the same time, Natasha 1 and Natasha the Girl were easy to convince. Natasha 4 went eagerly, clinging onto Wanda's hand and skipping down the halls while Natasha Kick-Ass and Steve had a race.

As for Natasha 3, Tony shouted "Natasha! I have the yummiest treat for you ever! Pepper Potts' Famous Chocolate Chocolate Chip Cake!"

Natasha Hungry dropped the cheeseburger and ran to him. "Where where?"

"Dad! What the Thanos are you doing?" Screeched Vision.

"Genius things. Come on, son."

The four Natashas were in the room. They were doing their usual things. Or at least the traits that had been split into the Natashas.

"Why are we here?"

"Where's my food?!"

"...and then I was thinking about the ring. I hope you get something that isn't out of a vending machie..."

"You guys better not be messing up my hair!"

 _ **"I WANT THAT CAKE!"**_

"Alright! Alright! Natashas, gather 'round!" Shouted Rhody. The four Natashas shut up. "Stand in a designated square." 3/4 Natashas allowed themselves to be directed to the duct tape squares Sam and Scott had marked out. Natasha 2 kept hugging Bucky, who was squirming and trying to get away. "Err, Natasha with the Bucky, you have to let your Bucky go."said Rhody.

"No!" Snapped Natasha 2. Bucky's eyes widened as she tightened her hold on him.

"Natasha, let me go. I'll be reunited with you in a minute," Bucky whispered. He hoped it wouldn't be true. She let him go and he gasped for air.

"Okay. That's awesome!" Encouraged Rhody. "Stay right there and we'll get you all a surprise." He hopped off the chair and ran out of the room. The minute he was out of the way, Scott pressed buttons on the cannon while Bruce aimed. Tony and Pepper calibrated the blast power and Sam got ready to fire.

"Now!" Shouted Tony. Sam pressed the giant red button and the Natashas were hit by a laser.

When the smoke cleared, the Old and New Avengers and Bucky looked at the sight. There was one Natasha. "Did we do it?" Asked Thor.

"No idea," muttered Scott.

Natasha looked at herself. Then she glanced at the clock. "You're one minute late!" She scolded and knocked Tony over.

"Heeeelllllpppp!" Screamed the billionaire.

"Well I know we can safely say Natasha is back to normal!" Chimed Clint. "And we know the many sides of her too."

"Hehe, we also know her deepest secrets," Bruce snickered. "Who knew she was deeply in love with the Winter Soldier? Dot dot capital D!" Bucky roared and knocked over Bruce who changed to the Hulk. Then he chased Bucky around the tower while Natasha continued 'punishing' Tony.

* * *

 ** _Lol Bruce and his Dot Dot capital D ( :D for anyone who can't visualize that)._**

 ** _Only 11 more chapters to go! Wait, did I say 11? hehehe I meant 11-1+6_** ** _÷2_** ** _÷4_** ** _×0+1 chapters left._**

 ** _Sorry, I like math._**

 ** _I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm sorry for not posting recently! It's been a hectic three months. Well I'm almost back to my normal schedule._**

 ** _And now, the last chapter of Switcharoo._**

* * *

 _XI. Of Course, This Story Ain't Over Until We Have Some Normalness_

The rest of the day went by normally. Natasha and Clint wrestled over something, meaning Natasha was back to herself. Rhody, Bucky and Hulk were playing a video game called Captain America vs. Hydra, Thor was electrocuting Pietro and Wanda for an unknown reason, Steve was playing chess with Sam, Scott had shrank to visit his ant buddies, and Vision was conversing with Jarvis. As for Pepper and Jane, they went to give Tup a bath.

"Anyone glad we're back to normal?" Shouted Rhody. He tapped some buttons and made his Cap knock out a sniper.

"I," said everyone.

"I never changed," Jarvis said matter-of-factly. No one listened to him.

"It's great to be back!" Cheered Quicksilver. "No more duplicates, no body or mind changes, no power swap. Nope, we're all normal!"

"And I am happy to have Mjölnir back!" Thor said, cradling his hammer.

"Like we care?!" Drawled Vision. He stuck out his hand and caught Mjölnir. Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver took advantage of this and knocked Thor down.

"Heh," snorted Jarvis. "Thor just got served by an android!"

Bucky growled. "Why can't these controls be a single joystick?!"

"That's not how it works anymore, Old Timer," Hulk grumbled happily. "And it's called multitasking."

"I know how to multitask!"

"Doesn't look like it." Bucky gritted his teeth and was about to punch Hulk but thought better of it.

Suddenly Tony stuck his head into the room and called "Guys! I'm compacting the wires that caused all the chaos today! This machine is going down the drain!"

"Hooray…" Natasha muttered. Clint grabbed her wrist and swung her around. Natasha knocked him down.

"Doesn't anyone wanna see a machine crush anther machine?" Tony whined.

Scott resized himself. "Nah."

"You guys are boring."

"I know," drawled Steve.

Pietro ran over to check out Tony's cart of stuff. "You're trashing all this stuff? What the heck?! This is really good stuff!"

"What do you know about tech that my super genius kind doesn't?" Challenged Tony.

"Nothing!" Pietro smiled. "But seriously? This stuff is good stuff!"

"It's being thrown out."

"I suggest you use it for something else."

"The wires and control panel have been configured to create the body switch."

"I say you keep it."

"I say you shut up."

"You never know when a body switcher would be useful."

"Shut up, Quicky."

Pietro stared into Tony's eyes. "Keep it."

"No!" Tony tried to shove Pietro but he dodged. Iron Man tried again and Pietro slammed into the cart, setting off the wires. The room was electrocuted.

"Aw come on!" Shouted Sam.

When the electrocution stopped Hulk was the first to open his eyes. He was totally fine. Suddenly Jarvis said "Taking picture." A camera click was heard and Jarvis continued. "Sending to Mr. Stark's MyFace, MyMug, MoiSmile, MiSelf and MeSelfee account."

"WAAAAHHHHHH!" Hulk looked up and saw Tony and Thor were babies and crying. Natasha and Clint had been merged together. Scott's tongue was blue and swollen, Rhody was standing on the ceiling, Vision was tiny and stuck in a coffee cup and Wanda was trapped in one of her magical bubbles. As for Steve, he was a talking chess piece, taking the place of the black king. Sam was a metallic falcon with one overgrown wing and Bucky was acting like a frog. And Quicksilver? He was a girl form of himself.

Thor and Tony continued to cry. Wanda kicked and punched at her bubble but she couldn't get out. Scott tried to talk but all he did was spit. Vision was swimming around the coffee cup trying to get out, Rhody was watching him upside down, Sam was screeching like a falcon, Steve was madly hopping up and down on his square, Bucky was croaking, Clint and Natasha (or should I call them Clintasha or Natashint?) were trying to part their two headed half-Hawkeye half-Black Widow body, and Pietro was screaming like a girl. Literally. So why wasn't the Hulk affected? Must have been the Gamma Rays.

"Oh man!" Laughed Jarvis. "I'm totally taking a video of this! Wait until the whole world sees the mighty Avengers do for fun!" Now Thor grabbed Mjölnir and began to teethe on it. Scott was trying to fish out Vision without drooling on him, Steve had captured a white knight and was riding it around, Rhody was moonwalking on the ceiling, Tony was screaming and kicking, Clintasha/Natashint were still trying to split into two normal humans, Bucky was catching frogs in the windowsill, Wanda had given up her hopes of getting out, Pietro was screaming in harmony with Tony, and Sam was flying awkwardly and crashing into everything.

"Oh boy," said Hulk. He changed to Bruce Banner and called up Pepper. "Pepper, we have a problem."

* * *

 ** _That's all, folks!_**

 ** _Anything that needs to be corrected or any criticism about my story is welcome. And I guess telling me how terrible this was works too._**

 ** _Thanks to everyone who viewed, followed and favorited this work. Special thanks to WinterWolverine, GUURL, and Loki mumu for reviewing!_**

 ** _And so, I guess I'll see you guys again in the final chapter of Thor and the Midgard Objects._**

 ** _Wait...there's an end credit scene. I had no idea those existed in bo-_**

* * *

Thanos collapsed his collapsible telescope and put it away. He smiled to himself. This was awesome! The Avengers were messed up and it was up to Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts to fix everyone. Now was the greatest time to attack.

Suddenly Galactus flew up to Thanos. "Yo," he said.

Thanos grumbled. Galactus was annoying. "Don't you have some planets to eat?"

"Not hungry right now. Dude, wasn't that radical?! The Avengers totally switched bodies and then all the catastrophe in between and now look at them! Dude, I can see it all from here cause I ate the Watcher and now I have his powers! I also don't eat as much."

"I'm not blind, thank you very much!" Snapped Thanos.

"Sorry sorry," Galactus put his hands up in defense. "I just thought it would be interesting if you teamed up with other villains to take down the dumb Avengers. I'll leave now." With that, Galactus floated away singing "Cheesetopia."

Thanos considered Galactus's words. Team up with other villains. A smile spread across his lips. That sounded like a MARVELous idea! Maybe Galactus wasn't as stupid as he seemed…

* * *

 _ **Ok bye for real.**_


End file.
